


Powers?

by KellyDrake6



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Logan, Roman, Virgil and Patton find out they have powers! Find out what happens when the others see each other using them





	1. Chapter 1

Pattons pov: I've been feeling pretty darn strange for a couple of days, thomas isn't sick or anything so what's going on? Usually i would go to logan to find out what's happening but he's been acting weird for the last few days! I feel a strange tingly feeling in my hands before a light blue light appears in both my palms, i gasp and close both into fists startled that something bad is happening.

Once I've calmed down again so that virgil doesn't come in because of how anxious im being i slowly open my hands again. The glow is dimmer now but still there, what the heckity heck is going on?! I stare at the light both curious and afraid of what it could mean, i poke one hand and see the light ripple slightly before i see something! I see thomas? Oh my gosh its a memory! How did it get here? I send it back to where it should be and the light stops its rippling and fades a little.

I can't experiment here! I quickly put a jacket similar to the one virge has on and head into my part of the imagination, yes roman was the one that created this place but he also cornered large parts of it off for the rest of us. I quickly make someone appear and aim my hand at them kinda like iron man! The soft blue beam of light hits them in the chest, its like they dont feel anything as they just stand watching me. Darn does the strange light not do anything? The person who seemed upset when i summoned them suddenly smiles! They look at me with bright eyes "thank you patton!" They say before running off. This light changes people's emotions?

 


	2. Chapter 2

__Virgil's pov: I wake up to feel one of the others feeling pretty damn anxious, but it seems to calm as if they know I'm about to investigate. I look around my room and it's brighter than usual, how can that be? the curtains arn't open and the only light that casts a purple glow is in the corner only just lighting up my cd's! I look around until i realise that even my covers are glowing, i slowly move so im fully sat up.

My jaw drops as i see that it's me causing the light! I turn my hands over and place my palms against the bed, it dims slightly but doesn't go away like i was expecting. I hear someone walking towards my room quite fast and all of a sudden my wall becomes transparent! I watch as patton who's wearing a lilac and light blue hoodie rushes past my room with hands in tight fists. I see him disapear into the imagination, what the hell is going on?! The wall goes back to normal, obviously it's just me that saw it happen otherwise patton would have stopped to say hi, right?

There's another set of footsteps although not as rushed as patton's were and the wall disapears again, i seen roman coming back from the imagination his clothes slightly torn and his hair a complete mess "what was that" he whispers quietly to himself. He looks around as if someone had called of him but theres no one out there but him "strange very unsettling" he mutters again before looking at the wall of my room. It feels like hes staring right at me "virgils room speaks?" He asks tilting his head. 

My eyes widen, it talks?! What kind of voodoo magic has the dragon witch or whatever he was fighting earlier put into him? He touches the wall and i see his hand light up a dark red like his sash, that's not the only startling thing though his eyes go from their normal dark brown to the same dark red as well! He jumps as if he's been yelled at before disapearing damn princey can teleport. It takes a few hours of me messing around with the purple light that now fires at whatever i point at before my anxiety kicks in, what is this doing to thomas?

 


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly get out of bed changing from my pj's to my ripped purple shirt covered by my signature hoddie and find some jeans and fluffy socks, what? The floors are freezing first thing! My palms are back to normal but i hear patton's voice even though he's not in my room "three, two one" he counts then goes quiet before a yell of excitement. Soon roman's is heard "oh this shall never do! No one shall see a prince such as i like this" i snicker because even when he thinks no one can hear him he's dramatic.

Then from across the hall there's an audible thump, what is Logan doing? He isn't usually that loud nor does he fall out of bed. I poke my head out of the door and see roman doing the same "this is very peculiar" i hear Logan's voice now, i look at roman who had set off down the corridor to the commons, so obviously I'm the only one to hear our logical friend. Unlike my wall Logan's wall won't go away so that i can see what's going on in there, even though its working for  every other room and even the floor.

I shrug it off thinking that its probably just logan's logic trait that won't allow the wall to become transparent, i head into my part of the imagination and unlike roman's or patton's area mine is dark and scary looking. I walk to my usual spot where the spiders and other creepy things are before summoning an unsuspecting person to use my weird glowwy hands on. They have a small amount of eye shadow under their eyes but in my relm thats to be expected, before they can say or do anything the light fires into their chest knocking them back a few feet and they stand watching me confused.

The confusion slowly turns to fear, i sense it almost immediately and smirk a little as they back up. This light thing controls a persons fear or can even take a persons anxiety or worsen it! I can also hear a persons thoughts and even hear when they talk to themselves! I fire it again and they back up more, im not sure what they see or where but they have backed themselves into a tree and suddenly started to fight it. I slowly retract the light back into me, the tree scratching slowing down till they slump against it with a mutter of "the vines, gone" i tilt my head as they slowly come out of their panic and i de summon them.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Logan's pov: The gravity in my room appears to have broken and theres a dark blue light emanating from my palms, this is very odd. I float to my bedroom door and thankfully land on the ground outside of it, patton has just come out of the imagination which isn't unusual to see however his appearance is very peculiar. I did not know he owned a jacket so similar to Virgil, i see his eyes don't have their usual sparkle in them which is even more odd.

He looks at me briefly and gives what could only be described as a grimace, something is very wrong. As i get to the commons i see roman doing something with his hands, i creep closer wanting to see but not distrub him. There's a light in his palms much like my own only his is red, i must startle him because his hand shoots out my way and the red light hits me in the chest, his head snaps up realising what he did but even his eyes are the same shade of red! He doesn't say anything but smiles as i look down at myself.

He's change my appearance from some what presentable due to the effects of my room and the gravity to what i can only describe as outstanding! Oh what am i thinking? This is roman's, power? Of course a prince would make you look presentable but also kind of jumpy? Wouldn't that be virgil? I shrug in annoyance as nothing logical is coming to me "sorry logan" Roman's voice says before his eyes close and i feel something leave me.

All at once the logical thoughts of what the situation is come running back and i realise he accidently gave me some creativity which of course i do not understand nor can i comprehend it, i give roman a small smile and a curt nod "i shall be in the libary if I'm needed" i say before sinking out and appear in my relm. I try to research what could be happening to us and how it may effect thomas but after 3 hours i simply can not find a single thing about our symptoms, that and now patton is around possibly lost in the maze of my libary.

 


End file.
